


It started out with a kiss

by binksybane



Series: 'Cause God makes no mistakes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Vampires, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: Oh boy. The one time he'd gone out to the club he'd had his drink spiked, nearly got killed by rogue Vampires, and spent the night in a Warlock's bed...





	1. How did it end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

 

Alexander looked around the crowded club. Bodies bumping in tune with the music pumping out of the hidden speakers, bodies moving and twisting together in an age-old mating dance, bodies jammed at the bar... _so many bodies._ And his was one of the many many packed into Pandemonium - along with his siblings, and Clary and Simon - and of course the _Warlock_. He looked up at Magnus' private booth, caught his eyes, watch as he dropped the glamour and his cat eyes glowed amber in the pulsing lights. Alec felt the hot ball of lust in his belly and wondered if it would always be this way... Magnus simply took his breath away. He watched as the Warlock's lips curved, in knowledge and pleasure, like he knew the effect he had on Alec. 

Magnus chuckled at the annoyed expression on Alexander's face. Even from across the crowded room he could feel the sparks of attraction, of desire, and it amazed him. Centuries of walking this earth and it ends up being a Shadowhunter that makes his heart skip a beat, causes him to have butterflies in his stomach, and sends his pulse racing. Magnus was sure that Alexander felt it too.

Alec headed to the far end of the club where his family, plus vampire, were gathered. _Why_ on the earth did people cram themselves into this space, bumping up against everyone else, invading each others' personal space? Says the guy currently making his way through the throng of people, he thought, the same guy who would have avoided this situation like the plague. Except everyone had ganged up on him and somehow he'd gone, "Yeah alright, I'll see you guys there". Even as the words had come out of his mouth, he knew he'd live to regret them, and he wasn't disappointed. 

Everyone else was having a ball of a time. Seated in his VIP section that overlooked Pandemonium's main floor, surrounded by beautiful women was the Warlock... Of course he'd have a whole flock of females hanging around him; he _was_ attractive - and if Alec felt a little jealous of those women, he refused to acknowledge it. One of them flirted with Magnus, toying with his necklaces, and giving him what Alec figured "Come fuck me" eyes looked like. Not that he'd know of course. And not that he cared he assured himself. 

Alec dropped down on the low couch between Izzy and Jace. Before anyone could hail a passing waitress for Alec, one stopped at their table and handed him a martini glass with glittery liquid inside it, the colours shimmering like a mermaid's tail. "It's on the house," she said before getting lost in the crowd again. Alec looked up at Magnus before he could stop himself and the Warlock saluted him with his own drink. 

Alec thought about refusing the drink on principal but that was too childish. Instead he took a tentative sip, was pleasantly surprised at its sweet taste, with just a little bit of a kick. He listened to bits and pieces of the conversations going on around him - Izzy and Clary discussing shopping, Clary and Simon sharing a childhood memory, Jace and Izzy talking about work... he joined in when he had something to say but otherwise he just nursed his drink and did what came naturally to him - watching. 

An hour turned to two, and somewhere into hour three Alec had stopped keeping the time, and actually began to enjoy himself. It was so rare for him to be so carefree; he always felt like the had all this _responsibility_ and sometimes he forgot to just live. He lifted his glass to take a sip and was shocked to realise it was empty. That was number... wait. How many had he had? Two, three? Well whichever, he'd have another. Alec stood up to get another of the really pretty mermaid-y drinks but he had to immediately sit back down because the club was spinning. Why was the club spinning, what was going on? 

Okay so maybe he'd had more drinks than he thought? He'd go to the bathroom, splash some water on his face, and he'd be good as new. He just had to get to the bathroom while the room was spinning... no big. As Alec attempted to stand up again, he decided on second thought, maybe he'd just head back to the Institute. It was... he glanced at his watch. _Holy Crap_ it was 4am? How had _that_ happened? Definitely back to the institute with him. He looked around for Jace, caught a glimpse of red hair on the dancefloor, saw Clary and Jace slow dancing. No sign of Izzy and the Vampire, and he was just too out of it to play big brother, and besides it's not like Izzy couldn't take care of herself. And in his state he didn't figure he'd be much help anyhow.

Alec wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to make his way outside, but he did, and the Institute was only a few blocks away. He stumbled down the alleyway behind Pandemonium and his instincts kicked in when he heard a sound behind him. He had his weapons, but he knew he wasn't at peak fighting level, and he prayed whoever it was couldn't see how impaired he actually was. Alec's stomach sank when more than one it began to slink out of the shadows, effectively blocking him front and back, and they outnumbered him at least a good six to one. _Crap._ Okay he'd been in fights with worse odds... right? He couldn't really remember at the moment. 

"Would you look at that, a little Shadowhunter all by his lonesome..."

Alec realised they were vampires. They began moving in closer, closing him in, blocking him off. He struggled to stay upright; his world hadn't quite stopped spinning yet, but he knew he had to fight... _or die._

"What's the matter, Shadowhunter? Feelin' a little... _off?_ " Its tone was taunting and a little mean at the edges. Alec fought to stay upright as a sudden wave of dizziness rolled over him. He had to _do_ something. Before he could decide which vampire to go for, what move to make, one of them from behind him was flying over his head. 

"I suggest you lot run along before I do more than toss you about." With relief Alec watched as the vampires melted back into the shadows. He turned to his saviour, surprise flashing across his face as he saw Magnus Bane - High Warlock of Brooklyn - standing in the dark alleyway in all his glittery glory. 

Alec's stomach was turning and his vision was going blurry. He stumbled forward, into Magnus, as his legs buckled... and then his world went black.

×

Magnus watched Alec rest. He'd brought the Shadowhunter into his home, a first for him, and he'd stayed awake to make sure Alec would be fine. He wasn't sure how to feel about this... _stirring_ inside him. He'd closed himself off for good reason; Warlock or not, heartbreak could be brutal, and even worse when you were immortal. Time did not always heal all wounds... 

Magnus went to sit on the side of the bed as Alec began to stir. "Don't try to get up just yet." He rolled his eyes when Alec attempted to do just that... **typical stubborn Shadowhunter**. Magnus helped him sit up, put some pillows behind him so he could lean against the headboard, accessed him with a critical eye. Still very pale, with a slight tinge of green, but Alec looked like he'd be fine with more rest.

"What... What the _hell_ happened?" His voice was raspy and the words felt like they were pushed out through sandpaper. 

Magnus pushed a small cup into his hands, "Here, drink this." 

Alec protested. "No, no way. Last time I drank something of yours I felt like I was dying." He winced as Magnus overpowered him - **damn** he was strong - and poured the liquid down his throat. It didn't actually taste as bad as he'd thought it would. He glared at Magnus, "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Magnus returned to sit beside him on the side of the bed. "Well you were being a baby about taking your medicine." At Alec's questioning look he sighed and continued. "You were poisoned. I suspect one of your drinks was spiked with something..."

"I **knew** I couldn't have been that drunk! It felt... _funny_." 

"Yes, it would do. I've seen something similar so coming up with an antidote was easy enough. It wouldn't have done much damage on its own, and if left alone you'd have woken up with one hell of a hangover, but I think the idea was to incapacitate you. And then all they had to do was wait for you to leave and corner you..."

Magnus watched realisation dawn on Alec's face, watched understanding turn into fear, then into anger. " ** _The Vampires._** " He ground the words out.

"I imagine there were a fair few who were not too pleased at having Shadowhunters in the club." 

Alec plucked at the bedspread. He'd just realised that not only was he in the Warlock's home, but he was in his _bedroom_ , in his _bed_. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. "And you?"

Magnus laughed. "I am a businessman at heart; paying customers are always welcome." He patted Alec's knee over the silk duvet and got up. "Well. I have work to catch up on... Shower is through there, breakfast and coffee in the kitchen if you want, and I also called the Institute to let them know you were okay."

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand as he turned to leave. Magnus stared at their hands, let his gaze travel up Alec's arm, to meet his eyes. "Thank you. For- for everything."

"That's quite alright Shadowhunter. I'm not fond of trouble in my club; I needed to teach those Vamps to behave."

Alec had yet to let go of Magnus' hand. "Why did you? Save me, I mean." Alec stared at Magnus intently. "We both know you could have just left me... But you didn't."

Magnus sighed and without realising had begun stroking his thumb over Alec's knuckles... whether it brought comfort to him or to Alec he wouldn't have been able to say. "Maybe I feel something for you." Magnus saw the surprise flash across Alec's face. "And I think... I'm _sure_ you feel it too."

"I- I don't know what I feel." Alec looked up at Magnus. "What do you want from me?" 

"Alexander." The way Magnus said his name filled him with warmth. "It's not about what I want _from_ you but what **you** want for _yourself_." 

"Well I... I want to be Head of the Institute."

Magnus shook his head. "That's fine for a career. But what do you want _for_ yourself? Be selfish for once in your life." His voice had taken on an edge of temper. "Think of you, of Alexander. _Not_ the Shadowhunter, _not_ the son and brother, _not_ the Parabatai. What do **_you_** want?"

Alec looked at him with a helpless expression. "I don't- I don't _know_!"

Magnus leaned down to Alec. "When you do I'll be here." He didn't give himself time to think - he gave Alec a soft kiss. "Your clothes are there." He waved a hand in the general direction of his closet. A laugh escaped from Magnus at Alec's shock as he pulled up the covers and looked under them. 

"I'm... Did you...?" Alec stuttered the words.

"I did. With a snap of my fingers... Warlock, remember?" Magnus chuckled his way to the bedroom door, looked back at Alec, and winked. "By the way, I liked what I saw." Before Alec had the chance to reply, he shut the door.

×

_Oh boy._ The one time he'd gone out he'd had his drink spiked, nearly got killed by rogue Vampires, spent the night in a Warlock's bed... AND to top it all off he had these feelings growing inside of him. For a Downworlder. For Magnus freaking Bane.

"I am _**never**_ drinking again." 


	2. Thanks For The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a Shadowhunter and they always choose their own. He'll cast you aside at the first sign of trouble. You're part demon, Magnus, and he's a Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

"I admit, I was surprised when you called me, but it was a nice surprise. How long has it been?" Camille traced a blood-red fingernail down Magnus' arm, shoulder to wrist.

"Not long enough." Magnus grabbed her wrist and flung her hand away. "You need to keep your little minions on a shorter leash."

She put on a shocked expression. "I don't know what you're talking about sweetie." Camille's smile was feral. "But _if_ I did... Rogue vampires are not my responsibility; they're the Clave's problem."

"Semantics Camille. You are Head of this city's clan and your vamps going after a Shadowhunter will _not_ go down well." Magnus was losing patience with her.

"And why do you care what happens to a Shadowhunter?" She turned from her exploration of his bookcase to stare at him. "Unless... _Unless._ Why Magnus, do you have a new play thing?"

Her little giggle crawled along his skin like bugs. "Alexander is _**not**_ my 'play thing' and I guarantee if you or your any of yours come after him again... you _will_ pay, Camille."

The humour died from her eyes. "I don't like threats _lover_. Are you honestly getting pissy because of a silly Shadowhunter? Don't tell me you _like_ this Alexander?"

Magnus' stony silence spoke a thousand words. Camille threw back her head and laughed. "Oh this is _good_! Come on darling, don't be a fool. In what, 60 years - if he even lives that long - he'll be old and frail and _dying_ and you will still be you. I'm the only one that will be here for you _forever_."

"You're immortal, not untouchable. Just keep your night children under control."

She hissed at him. "Don't you _dare_ threaten me Magnus. He's a Shadowhunter and they _always_ choose their own. He'll cast you aside at the first sign of trouble. You're part demon, Magnus, and he's a _Nephilim_."

He'd had enough of her. He forgot how _infuriating_ she could be... Why he'd ever enjoyed her company eluded him in that moment. " **Enough.** Just go Camille."

She tried changing tactics. She lifted a hand to his cheek, but Magnus stepped out of her reach.

" _LEAVE._ " The walls of the loft shook with his temper, with his power. "Don't test me, Camille... you won't like it."

Magnus sighed deeply when she sped out. He was suddenly very tired... and try as he might he couldn't stop Camille's words from playing back in his head.

_Don't be a fool._

_They always choose their own._

_He'll cast you aside._

_You're part demon... He's a Nephilim._

_Was_ he being a fool?

Since the night that he rescued Alec from those vamps, they'd spent nearly every night of the last three weeks together - falling asleep in each other’s arms in his bed, enjoying quiet candlelit dinners, snuggled up on the couch watching movies both old and new - just _being_ together.

They talked for hours. Alec was so curious about his life - the many lives he'd lived and the places he'd been. Magnus took such pleasure from sharing those moments with Alec - it was like making him a part of those memories. In a spur of the moment decision, Magnus had taken them on a journey to explore his favourite places around the world - breakfast in Paris, lunch in Morocco, dinner in Tokyo. And then Alec had done something no-one had managed in too many years to count - he'd bought Magnus a gift. Just because. Not because Alec had wanted something in return or because he'd owed Magnus. It was simply because he'd saw the omamori and had thought of Magnus - nothing more and nothing less. A gift without any strings attached.

Of course their time spent together wasn't without the slow, long kisses, and tender caresses. With Camille it had always been hot - a fast and bright fire that burned out as quickly as it had started. But with Alexander it was a slow simmer that warmed your entire being then came to a boil that consumed you whole. Magnus never felt passion like this before Alec and he was damn sure it was new for Alec as well.

Alexander was so... _pure_. Innocent was hardly the word - you couldn't be a Shadowhunter, hunt and kill the things they did, and still retain your innocence... But he _was_ pure. And untouched. One night when Alec had finally decided that he was ready to open up, and had told Magnus that he hadn't as yet been with anyone (in _any_ capacity), Magnus had been thoroughly shocked. But he'd recovered quickly and decided that he wouldn't push or rush Alexander; it was enough just to be together. Magnus could only imagine what it would be like if they finally came together; the passion between them would probably kill them both.

×

Isabelle was starting to get really worried. Alec had left yesterday morning, hadn't come back to the Institute last night - which admittedly wasn't such a huge deal as of late - but he wasn't answering his damn phone, and he _still_ wasn't back... and it was nearing night-time. It just wasn't like him. She had no choice, she thought, but to go to the only other person who might know where he was.

×

Magnus pulled open his front door just as his phone went off. He looked at Raphael on his threshold, gestured for him to come in, and then answered the call. "Isabelle?"

"Magnus! _**Magnus!**_ I think something's happened to Alec."

"Alexander? What? What's happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Raphael wave to get his attention. "Hang on a second, Izzy." He looked expectantly at the vampire.

"You didn't hear this from me... but Camille has a Shadowhunter held captive. I do not want to have anything to do with this when the Clave hears about it and I know you have a... _connection_ with this particular Nephilim."

Magnus felt his world drop out from under him. He could hear Izzy talking a mile a minute in his ear with worry in her voice.

_Alec was missing._

_Camille had a Shadowhunter held captive._

"Izzy!" He put force into her name so as to snap her out of her ramblings. "I think I know where he is. I'll text you the address, meet me there with Jace." He hung up the phone and turned to Raphael.

"Where. Is. He?"

×

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jace launched himself at Raphael only to be pulled back by Izzy.

" _He_ was the one who told me where Camille took Alexander." Magnus studied the building Raph had taken them to.

"And how do we know he isn't in on the whole thing?!" Jace struggled against Izzy.

"Because I trust him." Magnus' answer was final.

There was venom in Jace's tone. "Oh like Alec trusted _you_?"

Magnus flinched like he had been struck. There was a storm of emotion in his eyes then it was like a shutter had come down over them - they were void, empty, and cold.

Jace had stopped struggling and was regarding Magnus thoughtfully. Maybe he'd been too quick to lash out; maybe he'd been _wrong_? He wanted to reach out but he knew it wouldn't be welcome and their priority at the moment had to be finding Alec.

"I'm going to find Camille, you two find Alexander, and the hell out of here." Magnus didn't wait for their assent. He was going to find her and he was going to kill her, he was going to _obliterate_ her, he was going to wipe her from existence. If she harmed one hair on Alec's head, so help him God, he was going to reign down all kinds of hurt on her... and _then_ he'd kill her. But first he had to find her.

×

Alec swam in and out of consciousness. He felt weird, like that night at Pandemonium, but much worse. His limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead, and he couldn't tell if he was standing, or sitting, or lying down. He could hear hushed voices and a trill of female laughter that crawled along his skin.

Someone would come for him, he thought. They had to. It couldn't be his time, not here, not now, not yet. As he faded out again his thoughts circled around his parents, his sister and his parabatai, and the Warlock with amber eyes.

×

Magnus found her on the top floor of the dilapidated building. She whirled around as he turned the vampires guarding her and her prisoner into dust. He so badly wanted to run to Alec, free him of the restraints, make sure he was okay... but he made himself concentrate on Camille.

"Ah, you've decided to join the party! I knew you couldn't stay away for long. And I got you a present." She gestured to Alec - while he was unconscious Magnus was relieved to see that he was still breathing. He wasn't too late - that was all that mattered. "Even with the poison, I gotta say Magnus, his stamina is impressive. Imagine the fun we could have, it'll be just like old times, you and me."

"You've got me here Camille. Let the boy go." He needed to get her far enough away from Alec so that striking her wouldn't harm him. He wasn't sure he could forgive himself for what was happening to Alec but Magnus was _damn_ sure he would _never_ forgive himself if his magic ever harmed him.

They both heard the battle sounds and the cries of vampires being slayed on the floors below. She turned furious eyes on him "You brought more of **them**? Ah well, all the more for me to enjoy." She took a few steps toward Magnus, he prayed she was just far enough from Alec, and he struck out at her using his magic.

×

By the time Izzy and Jace got to where Magnus and Alec were Camille was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?" Jace addressed Magnus.

He was tired - using so much of his power had weakened him. "She's the Clave's problem now." Magnus carefully undid the chains that bound Alec to the chair. "I can heal him some here, I have the antidote of what they'd given him, and healing runes plus rest should do it."

×

Alec didn't remember a lot of the last couple of days. He vaguely recollected seeing Magnus with magic swirling around him, of Izzy and Jace looming over him, and then he slid under again. Another day passed before Magnus' magic, healing runes and some good old fashioned medicine brought him back to the world of the living.

When Alec's fever finally broke and they knew for sure that he would be fine Izzy slipped out and left Jace at his side. She took her phone out and composed the text, sent it off, and although she hoped for one she didn't expect a reply.

×

Magnus looked at his phone when it beeped.

"He is gonna be okay."

The relief he felt was enormous. He'd never in all his years felt fear like that before; the thought that he might lose Alexander... it was too much to bear. How had Alec become so important, come to mean so much to him, in such a short amount of time?

It didn't matter. It couldn't.

Magnus would never forgive himself if harm came to Alec because of him. And it was only because of him that Camille had had any interest in Alec at all. It was his fault; he had caused what had happened to Alec. And if he knew Camille, and he did, he could only imagine the torture she'd inflicted upon Alec.

Even if he didn't feel responsible Magnus was sure Alec would never want to see him again... and really, who could blame him? Twice he'd fallen victim to the night children and both times it had been because of Magnus.

He decided he was going to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Maybe he'd drink himself into oblivion and he wouldn't think of Alec every other second; and the image of Alec restrained and unconscious would stop haunting him every time he shut his eyes.

Magnus poured two fingers of bourbon into his glass, knocked it back, poured more.

What had he been thinking, him - a Warlock, and Alec - a Nephilim? In what world would it have worked? Camille had been right. He'd been fooling himself. This _thing_ between Alec and him could never have amounted to anything and he was truly a fool to have thought otherwise.

_I'm bad for him._

_He's better off without me._

Now he just had to learn to live without Alec. How hard could it be? 


	3. Would you lie with me and just forget the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille was right... I was just fooling myself. And you were right. Alec trusted me and look where that got him. Nearly killed, twice, and it's all my fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

Jace pounded the side of his fist against the heavy wood door. "Open up Magnus!" He stopped for a second, got no answer, and carried right on pounding. "I'm not going away, so you might as well let me in, or I _swear_ I'll break down your door."  
  
There was a loud crash from inside the loft, glass shattering, followed by a curse. The door swung open and Magnus stood on the other side looking decidedly worse for wear. His usually perfectly styled hair stood up in long messy spikes, his silk pyjamas were wrinkled, and he was radiating misery.  
  
Magnus glared at Jace and started to slam the door shut again. "Go away Shadowhunter."   
  
Jace jammed his boot between the door and doorjamb and pushed his way in. He walked in, surveyed the numerous empty bottles of alcohol. He'd come over with the plan to apologise for his behaviour, explain himself, and if that failed he'd just drag Magnus to the institute. But he thought maybe another tactic might work better. He needed Magnus to be pissed off, not feeling sorry for himself.   
  
"Wow. Just wow, Magnus. Alec is lying in a bed recovering and you're here drinking yourself stupid." Jace watched as the bottle Magnus had just picked up flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Almost there, he thought, just a little more pushing.  
  
"What do _you_ know, Jace? You weren't even aware that we were..." Magnus stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"Were what? _What_ exactly were you, Magnus?" Jace sneered at him.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed and lowered to the couch. "Camille was right... I was just fooling myself. And _you_ were right. Alec trusted me and look where that got him. Nearly killed, _twice_ , and it's all **my fault**!"  
  
Jace watched as Magnus slammed a hand on the arm of the couch. So I _was_ wrong he thought. "Sure it's your fault." Magnus' head whipped up and there was anger in his eyes. "Your fault that you saved Alec from the vamps at Pandemonium, your fault for spending time with him, your fault for making him _happy_. You think I couldn't _feel_ it?"  
  
Jace continued as Magnus stared at him in silence. "What _isn't_ your fault is trying to protect Alec. It wasn't your fault Camille is a crazy jealous psycho." Magnus laughed at that. "It _is_ your fault though that Alec is in bed wondering where the _hell_ you've been the last 3 days and why you haven't been to see him."  
  
"He's better off without me, Jace. If not for me Camille would never have given him a second thought! And I mean _come on_ , what were we thinking, a Warlock - a _Downworlder_ \- and a Shadowhunter?" Magnus let out a bitter laugh. "Lets face it, your beloved Clave would never let us be together anyway. And what about your parents? Maryse, that woman _hates_ me."   
  
"How about you leave Mom to us?" Jace sat across from him, waiting until Magnus looked at him. "Maybe you're right and Alec is better off without you, maybe you're bad for him, or maybe... just _maybe_ you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. Don't you think those are things you should let Alec decide, for himself? He's _happy_ Magnus, more so than I've known him to be, and if that's because of you then I'm thankful to you."  
  
Magnus didn't know what to say to Jace. He never would have expected the Shadowhunter to be on his side, not after what happened to his brother, to his parabatai. But Jace didn't blame him. And beyond that? Jace _was_ on his side. Just when you thought nothing more could surprise you.  
  
"It's... _new_. Even for me." It wasn't easy for him to open up. "I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I've _never_ felt this way about anyone, until Alexander." Magnus waited for Jace to laugh, to call him a liar, _something_.  
  
"I believe you." He chucked at Magnus' surprised expression. Jace got up and walked to the penthouse doors. "Get yourself glammed up and go see Alec, Magnus. He misses you. Don't screw this up." Jace let himself out and left Magnus alone with his thoughts.  
  
×  
  
Magnus cleaned up the loft, went to have a long shower, and settled in on the couch. He would take tonight for himself, do some deep soul-searching, and he would go see Alexander tomorrow. He said as much in a text and sent it off to Alec.   
  
Rain began drumming on the roof, against the glass doors of the balcony, creating background music that was oddly comforting; Magnus loved the rain. Even living in a crowded city, rain always brought a certain... _smell_ , and with it came memories of lazy days spent reading or cuddling.   
  
Magnus turned as his penthouse doors swung open and Alec stood on the threshold, soaked, and dripping rainwater on his floor. Not that Magnus took notice of the pooling water - under Alec's signature leather jacket his shirt was plastered to his body, clinging to every angle and plane; highlighting the Shadowhunter's disciplined physique.   
  
_**Why were they taking it slow again?**_  
  
Alec ran his fingers through his hair, scattering raindrops. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was dry and warm. "Alexander! What are you doing walking around in the rain?! You should be resting."  
  
"Magnus I have spent **three days** in bed; I think I'm rested enough. I wanted to see you and since you hadn't been around..." Alec trailed off.  
  
Magnus pulled him to the couch and gestured for him to sit. "I didn't think you'd want to see me after... after everything. I'm so sorry Alexander, so sorry!" Magnus' voice broke and a tear escaped, rolling down his cheek.   
  
"Magnus." Alec's voice was so soft. He wiped Magnus' tear away with his thumb and cupped the Warlock's face in his hands. "I don't blame you, for _any_ of it. None of it was your fault." Alec lifted Magnus' face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.   
  
Magnus grabbed Alec's face, pulled him closer, deepened the kiss. There was a sense of desperation in him and he needed to give comfort as much as he needed to receive it. That single taste of Alec was more intoxicating than all the alcohol he'd consumed over the last few days put together. He pulled away, rested his forehead on Alec's.  
  
"Were you... did Camille... what did she do to you?" Magnus panicked when Alec pulled away. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Alec stood up to walk to the glass doors of the balcony, gazed out at the rain. "No, it's fine. Honestly I was so out of it, I don't remember much. Just bits and pieces; impressions really." He turned back to Magnus. "It doesn't matter either way, Mags. It's not on you and I don't want you blaming yourself for anything. Promise me."  
  
Magnus went to Alec and looked deep into his eyes. "I promise. No more blame. I just want to move forward from all of this." He pulled Alec into his arms. "That is, if it's what you still want."  
  
Alec planted kisses on Magnus' forehead and his cheeks, lingered on his lips, revelling in the familiar taste of the Warlock... _his_ Warlock. "I want, Magnus." He deepened the kiss until they were both breathless. "It's you Mags, you're exactly what I need.


End file.
